TOC TTP CQB Maneuvers
Tactics, Techniques and Procedures Section: CQB Maneuvers In this section, we will discuss 'CQB Maneuvers', in which a small team element, on a tactical level can prescribe specific movements to help in enhancing its efficacy in a range of positions in a closed environment. Further topics shown below: __TOC__ Maneuver Definition Maneuver /məˈnuːvə/ (Mass Noun) '' '' I. Movement or series of moves requiring skill and care. '' '' "...They are maneuvering into the new position now..."  What are Maneuvers in the military or tactical sense? A Maneuver is a set of motions, that when employed as part of a combined effort such as a tactical element, provide a safer means of negotiating a battlespace filled with hostile or enemy forces. They can be deployed across a variety of terrains, and act as the second half of a combined tool against an opposing force; the first being formations in the field. Maneuver: Wall Shift The "Wall Shift" is a maneuver used to move personnel in an element safely from one wall to another. It is commanded by the team leader, or when the terrain requires a re-think of how it is to be approached. In the first example shown right, lead calls for "Shift Right", and one-by-one, last to first, element members move from one wall to the next under cover. Alternatively, if calling for "Team, Shift Right", the entire team moves fully to the next wall, instead. Critical Elements: Wall Shift Maneuver # Team Leader #* Orders "Shift Right" or "Shift Left" to their element (case a) #* or Orders "Team, Shift Right" / "Team, Shift Left" (case b) # Operators #* Last-man leaves element, shifts to wall to become 1st (case a) #* Whole Element Moves on "GO" by the element's lead (case b) # Recommended #* When moving in case a, members file out of the first wall and into the second, reversing the stack order. Alternatively, in the case of a "Team Shift" they will need to await the "GO" order from leader. In summary, this maneuver allows for an impactful change of positions while not compromising the group's security or safety in the battlespace. Bare in mind that this is a risky maneuver, and requires some considerations, prior. Maneuver: T-Shape / T-Prep The "T-Junction", "T-Prep" or "T-Shape" maneuver is a maneuver used with T-Shaped areas, such as the example shown right. Deployed by the lead on approach to a 'T-Shaped Hallway', or by pointman calling for assistant cover, both the 1st and 2nd Operators watch each others corners, and an agreed "T-GO" is called, resulting in both Operators turning outwardly toward their corners, and clearing their respective new AOR. It is a very risky maneuver. Critical Elements: Staggered Column or File Requirements # Leader / Pointman / 2nd Operator #* Orders "T-Prep", signalling a need for the T-Shape Maneuver # Pointman #* Adjusts Aim to face the wall Opposite of the element, see right # 2nd Operator #* Steps out of Stack, and Pie Maneuvers the wall behind Point # Either 2nd Operator or Pointman #* States "T-GO", or Signals for both Operators to turn outward # Both Operators #* Rotate around their Corners simultaneously, to their new AOR In summary, this highly dangerous technique calls for repeated drilling, to perfect the maneuver. It can prevent a fatality in many instances, but without drill and practice, this maneuver will result in accidents and as such it remains a difficult and advanced technique. It is however, one of only a few options to deal with T-Shaped Hallways that block an element. Maneuver: Wall-Assist / High-Low The "Wall-Assist" or "High-Low" are two similar maneuvers called in against hard corners and tight angles filled with potential hostile contact. Deployed via the leader in approach to a hard corner or wall, the leader will command: "High-Low" or "Wall-Assist" (depending on situation), and upon hearing this, Operator's #1 and #2 will state "GO" and step out, in tandem to clear AORs. Critical Elements: Wall-Assist / High-Low # Leader / Pointman / 2nd Operator #* Calls for "High-Low" or "Wall-Assist" to the Element # 1st Operator #* Gets ready in standing (Wall-Assist) or crouched (High-Low) # 2nd Operator #* Gets ready in standing, and says "GO" (#1 may also do this) # Both Operators #* Step out at the same time, clearing their combined new AOR # Additional/Optional #* Conduct a 'Full Pie' together, to clear the area fully of hostiles # Recommended #* Practice High-Low and Wall-Assist at the same time, to benefit the group cohesion and reduce confusion when deploying this. They can be highly effective at dispatching tougher hostiles. In summary, the "Wall-Assist" and "High-Low" provide an example where two Operators can achieve a force-multiplier against a single enemy, and reduce their potential loss of life in hazardous situations against enemies. Maneuver: Bounding Overwatch The "Bound Overwatch" maneuver is used to assault positions, whereby an element can gain ground against a hostile presence, and during all force on force combat, maintain some level of cover. This is a common, highly used technique. An Operator is called to "Bound Up", upon which a said Operator moves up to the next position, under the cover of teammates. It is extremely recommended that when passing teammates you say "Crossing" so as not to confuse or startle the element, and when in the position, finally say "SET". Critical Elements: Bounding Overwatch # Leader/Element #* Calls for Bounding via "Bound Up" or "Bounding Overwatch" # 1st Operator (or closest to front) #* Provides Overwatch or Cover # 2nd Operator (or relevant personnel) #* Shouts "MOVING" and moves under cover of fire to the back #* Shouts "CROSSING" when crossing a teammate during peel #* Shouts "SET" when they are in position to cover the next one # Repeat Above #* Until the entire element has successfuly navigated the area In summary, this is a commonly known technique, otherwise known as "The Leapfrog", in which Operators will 'Bound Up' to various points of cover, until every member has moved. Usually the last guy becomes the next to move, so as not to flag or distract other teammates in the formation during contact. Maneuver: Center Peel and Peel Left or Right The opposite of "Bounding Overwatch" is a "Peel" maneuver, used to set safe retreat, extraction or escape from a hostile presence. During contact the team leader will call a "PEEL" followed by a direction, such as "PEEL BACK", "PEEL RIGHT" or "PEEL LEFT", in which the other Operators in the group provide cover for the foremost members to retreat backwards under covering fire, smoke grenades and safely move themselves into a cover. During this maneuver, the peeling members say "PEELING" as they are beginning, shout "CROSSING" as they cross teammates, and say "SET" when they are in a safe position ready to provide cover to the teammate. Critical Elements: Peel Right, Left or Center # Leader/Element #* Calls for a Peel via "PEEL" and a direction, aka "PEEL BACK" # Element Gets to Cover #* Element Members find Cover and provide Covering Fire # 1st Operator (or closest to front) #* Shouts "PEELING" and moves under cover of fire to the back #* Shouts "CROSSING" when crossing a teammate during peel #* Shouts "SET" when they are in position to cover the next one # Next Operator to Move #* does same as above, until the element breaks the contact off # Repeat Above #* Until the entire element has successfuly navigated the area In summary, during a peel, the element must 'find the door', a term used to describe exiting contact from the enemy, in a foliaged location this is a stronger area of cover where the team can make good their escape, in a CQB environment this might mean another room or hallway further away.